


Constellation Life

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pydia With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin has two wonderful twin girls, but she fears for the future of the daughter that took after her genetics. With another child coming sometime soon, she's questioning what just might happen to the girl who didn't exactly win the supernatural genetic lottery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation Life

Lydia leaned against the door frame, with a hand resting on her slightly showing baby bump, looking out at her two children. Rhoma, the older of the twins, was prowling around the yard searching for her father. A small smile tugged at Lydia's lips at the sight. Rhoma was still young, and Peter knew how to make training seem like nothing but a game of very difficult hide-n-seek.

Lydia's eyes fell to the younger of the duo, Asta, who was laying in the grass staring up at the night sky. She felt her already small smile fall. Asta had taken after Lydia, she hadn't been born with sharper senses nor had she come bolting into Lydia and Peter's room with tufts of fur and golden eyes when she and her sister turned five. Asta had been born with a sense of something greater, and was starting to grasp that something was off about her even in this oddball family.

The Banshee often found her daughter outside staring up at the stars, studying the constellations like they held every answer in the world and flexing her hands in the grass like she often saw Rhoma do to unsheathe her claws. Lydia feared the day her daughter would come into her own, feared Asta somehow having her powers kick started like she had.

She jumped when her husband came up behind her and placed his hands on her belly, resting his head on her shoulder. Lydia elbowed him, her already derailing train of thought vanishing entirely. "You can get your rambunctious pup gathered up for bed, Peter. I'll go and see if I can get our stargazer inside." she spoke gently, pecking him on the cheek and slipping from his grip as Rhoma came flying towards the doorway towards her father. She barely bit back the laughter that bubbled up from inside of her when she heard Peter and Rhoma tumble to the ground behind her.


End file.
